


Tomo and Soi

by Fenrispro (Reinamarieseregon)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: F/M, Homosexuals, Love, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Fenrispro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo and Soi hate each other, however i believe they can be friends. They were my very first fandom before 2000 i think, and i found this in my storage. I used to be on ff net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomo and Soi

Tomo and Soi ~I did this many years ago. On the basis of them being friends.

 

*seishi (spirit warrior)  
*gomen nasai (sorry)

 

 

He whirled sharply on hearing her footsteps, shutting the memorial box and pushing it into the tree trunk. The woman seishi stalked right up to him. She wore a loose shift tonight, and her hair was not undone yet, still in two loops.

"What do you want, bitch?" he asked coldly. "After rovelling in bed with your Lord Nadin.” He was not going to be civil tonight. Tomo longed to hold Lord Nadin and tell him he was in love with him. Salin was always in his way.

" I don't always rovel in bed, Tomo. I came to see how you're faring,” the woman retorted hotly.

 

"I don't remember asking for your concern, Salin." His headache was starting up, throbbing intensely. Tomo's costume glimmered some as he dug his nails into the tree and took deep breaths. He wouldn't pass out or break down here! Damn his weakness.

He looked up into Salin’s surprisingly warm face and jerked from the touch.  
She offered, "Gomen nasai, I heard about your troupe being killed. But they weren't exactly your friends. Do not be sad."

The painted face cracked a wry grin and looked up into the moonless night. Yes, why should he be feeling this way---those were the bastards who ruined his childhood. The soft core of Alex haunted again. Alex was his real, true name, how he despised his weak self at the time. He could not fight, was always in poor health. The masters had given him torture, made him sing over and over again till his voicebox hurt. Then Lord Nadin had saved him from that sewage dump. A little too late, but nevertheless Nadin, the general of this nation had broken in and rescued Alex from his misery.  
Yet Tomo couldn't express his love and worship to the man. 

He did not want to care. But why did the emperor have to execute his fellow performers!

 

Tomo’s raised his heavy head. With huge effort, the man shoved his vulnerable half into himself again. "I have to go now."

Salin called his name, her tone poignant. Why did she show concern? In front of Lord Nadin, they often competed to be in his favour and at the moment Salin was winning.  
He continued to walk, the pain shredding his heart. I must reach my room before breaking down completely.

"Tomo, if you need to talk, I'll be available!" the seishi’s voice carried over the wind. She hated him, they hated each other's very air they breathed in. 

Tomo shut the door, sank to his chair and began to weep. Killing, killing how could he fear and loathe it? It was a part of his very existence against his conscience. Whether he liked or hated made no difference. Why didn’t I die? I have nothing left except Lord Nadin, my skills and my magic. Tomo was a topclass mage, he killed his prey by making them hallucinate. He removed the headpiece, setting it on his bed first, then slowly stripped himself naked. Finally he removed the paint with a wet cloth.

Redrimmed brown irises. A pale sallow face of a youth. Alex smirked at his reflection. He did not comprehend why he was crying for the dead. They used to tease him when he was helpless, bullying and taunting him for being feminine. Ironically, those boys later joined the opera too. His teachers taught him those graceful moves and how to hit the high notes in opera. Alex sighed deeply.  
~~~~~~~

Salin stood outside her room beside the illusionist's, listening. It sounded as if he was crying. He couldn't be well, what with the unexpected defeat, Lord Nadin reprimanding him mercilessly in that coldness and not having dinner. Yes, although she disliked this arrogant man, she understood his agony. Being of the wrong gender and not pleasing Lord Nadinsama and having his family destroyed.. Unrequited she would sum it up.

She herself was going crazy over that word. And alone tonight, she dressed for bed.

The next day,Alex wasn't at breakfast. Slept late? The twins, Ashitare, Miboshi, and the shogun gave her their respective tone of greeting, as in ranked from most to least enthusiastic. She looked on the floor, distracted.

"Salin, I want you to do the manoevres today. Take Miboshi. Tomo is unwell and I want him to rest for at least three days," Lord Nadinsama was ordering. Salin rolled up the map he had given her and mounted her horse. A thin figure clad in a dark shirt and khaki pants sat beside the oak tree. Tomo?

He looked drained and was unpainted. Staring into space.

There was still time. Salin got off and ran to him. Up close he looked ashen, dark circles under the larger vulnerable ambers. She grabbed him, and he rose slowly and glanced at her dazed.

"Salin what're you doing here?" he was laughing slightly and then coughed violently.

"I want you to go indoors immediately, and lie down," she ordered.

"Who're you, bitch, to order me around. I am at least two yeas older than you." Tomo was unstable on his feet and drawling. He looked flushed now. When he cackled he coughed more.

She was worried in spite of their rivalry. Held his arm and led him to his room and put him in bed. The man was little resistance. Tomo lay still for awhile and tried to sit up and groaned, pressing his temple. Salin pulled the covers to his stomach, eased him down and made for the exit.

Tomo came to again several hours later, with a splitting headache. He was lying horizontal-wise on his bed, almost falling off, shit. What the hell??

He had been outside,..then---- AW Shit! He had actually embarrassed himself in public! He covered his face hot and cold all over. No paint, no costume, no proper speech prepared, what had he said? To the whore? And what if the others had seen him?

Then Tomo sneezed. He felt sick, hot all over, aching. Fell on the pillows, coughing again. His throat felt funny, as if a lot of stuff was jammed there. Trying to sleep, tossed and turned but unsuccessfully dozing off to be woken by some noise outside. He had never felt like this for years!

This was major embarrassment. When the sun set, the orange glow usually his favorite time of day, he lay fully awake, listening to the twins' laughter.

"Miboshi?" he croaked when the midget floated him from outside.

"I see you're sick, Tomo-san, hard luck ain't it? Lost chances to hug Lord Nadin?" Tomo fumbled for something to throw while he was gurgling, and yes! An empty makeup box. It hit his face. The monk spluttered, trying to scratch off the powder, sneezing.

~~~~~~~

A knock. "Whaddya want? I can't get up so you'll hafta comein yourself," He moaned man, did he feel sickened thoroughly.

She had let her hair down, and was in a bathrobe only. A lonely night for him.Alex turned away his heart pierced.

"Goodnight." She set down the tray with a bowl of steam. "I got you noodles."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Tomo. Or you won't get well. Some hot chicken soup here, it's sooo nice. Tryit." Salin felt like a mother. Tomo sighed, took the bowl if only to make her leave his room, and picked up the chopsticks. Blew on the strands to cool.

"Better?" His dark hair loose was an unforgettable-he would never allow anyone to see him like so.

"No I feel awful. My head hurts and I'm hot and cold, I can't sleep," he confessed to her surprise. Since she had seen Lord Nadinsama she felt generous tonight so it was okay to hear him complain. Salin reached for his forehead, he flinched and then compromised for her touching slightly and the smooth hair. High fever, TLC needed, Salin's mind robotically tuned.

What? Not to be generous to that extent surely! She wasn't gonna sit here with him? A couple of nasty coughs left him breathless,Alex sucked in the mucus and closed his eyes in agony. Tomo had no parents, she didn't either, but. softer. She could care for him.

"You can go. I have to try and sleep." His lilting melodious voice cut in, it was nice when he wasn't putting on the drama show for the privileged.

"You are kidding, I have just the formula for sleeping. Try this." Produced a blueblack liquid.

"Eugh, what is that?"

"Take it, it's sweet, you will feel better. I'll go get some water." The man glanced at her doubtfully and scrutinized the thing.

When she came back, wet towel and basin, he was swallowing the liquid with I-am-in-deep-shit expression. "You lied! It's horrible! Yuck.. Why?"

She smiled, and her rival sulked, turning away to press down the cloth on his brow himself. He doesn't have to be embarrassed and weak, I'll leave now. He'll be okay.

~~~~~~~~

Morning. Tomo opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping. A random flute? And chittering voices. The cloth had dropped. He reached out picked it up and lay down again. His body was giving the feedback that he felt much better but still drowsy.

Salin had taken care of me. Why? Doesn't she hate me?

Several raps. "Come in." his voice was so feeble. Suboshi and his brother came in the latter giggling. They stared at him, him doing the same. Then Suboshi grinned, presenting a golden box. Tomo was curious.

"We heard that you're sick. Gomen nasai," Amiboshi said solemnly. The ototo giggled again elbowing him. Tomo opened the box slowly. It was a wooden bird.

"This is so pretty. Thank you guys," Tomo whispered carressing the soft smooth wood. He felt like crying. They looked at him awestruck. "This, is my actual face. Surprised? Come and sit down."

Suboshi fidgetted with the shirt on him, his ryuuseisui then moved on to his things, ignoring his aniki's warnings. The boy pulled funny faces at the mirror on Tomo's dressing table.Alex would have scolded them normally but now he was just content to lie back and relax, being depleted of energy.

"Amiboshi you took a long time to make this?" He fingered it delicately. Amiboshi explained that he only did it in his spare time and that he would not dare to do it while Lord Nadin-sama was lecturing on important stuff.Alex saw him flinch, and snatched the flutist's fingers.

Scratchmarks. "You needn't have bothered." The boy smiled faintly. Suboshi fell off his stool grumbling.

"Actually, Salin-san said to cheer you up, but, but we aren't good at talking not like. you Tomosama, so we made this. Suboshi also contributed! Yes, yes." Tomo allowed himself a slight smile, a simple one.

"I feel fine boys. I feel better, did Lord Nadin ask about me?"

"Er---um, this--- ah, yes, yes of course he did." Amiboshi nudged his bro who also nodded vigorously. "Yap." The illusionist sensed their difficulty, gut feeling saying they were lying a white lie. Tomo nodded, thinking they were fast learners of this art.

"I understand. You're just making me feel less sad. I appreciate it." The twins got up and kept lying on, and Tomo was so touched he could squeeze them in a fierce hug if he wasn't careful.

"Stop that. [they looked frightened] It's all too clear. I am hungry, would you get me some breakfast?" They scrambled off relieved to escape from him, the painted okama [freak].

He himself was a child too, like them. Yet how could he have the skill to terrify mere children.. How could he assume nobody wanted his friendship? That they despised him. His heart was pained but not due to heartbreak.

~~~~~~~~~~

Late that afternoon, the man felt much better and not so sorry for himself so he washed his face with the fresh water left by the chambermaids and dressed in his normal clothes. He hesitated at the mirror. Should he paint.. Then decided against it.

He would beAlex today. Just for today.

"Good afternoon guys! What are you doing?"

The twins stared amazed and starstruck. They murmured some answer, when he asked them to speak up they cowered once more. Tomo sighed and requested that Amiboshi play a new song the tune he had heard. And he tousled Suboshi's hair. Left them puzzled and continued on his way.

"Miboshi have you seen Salin?"

The little midget grinned holding out a prayer string with nice beads. "Oh she's around. This is for you. Better?" Tomo smiled, pocketed it feeling more confident and on top of the world. It wasn't so bad then.. Without the paint and the hot opera cloak.

She was at the courtyard, speaking with their shogun. "Ohayo, konbanwa, Lord Nadin-sama." Cheerfully, he bowed to them, they responded, Salin with a smirk. The blond scarcely glnced his way, excusing himself indoors.

For a moment, two of the most powerful Seiryuu shichiseishi stood in the sun, hands in the pockets.

"Nice weather." Tomo commented.

"Yeah you look better, less pale."

"Would you like to come in? It's getting hot now.. And I need to speak with you,"Alex added after another pause. Salin preceded him onto the porch and leaned on the balcony.

"You're gonna grill me about rovelling in bed with Lord Nadin again or what? Otherwise I don't see why you need to talk." Salin averted her gaze to her fingernails. The wind came, whisking dark and auburn hair.

"There's no wrong in that! You lie with him, I don't even have a chance!" he lashed out suddenly mad. Why did he have to be meek to this unyielding woman. "I humbled myself to come here, I didn't have to."

She stared at him puzzled. Tomo was not one to admit weakness, or express lost cool, and now he fumed his face flushed, his body language tensed and assuring of his humanness.

"What are you staring at?"

"Your unpainted face. It's amusing." Tomo blinked and the fight went out of him. He said he felt humiliated and held out a blue box. Salin took it with mistrust was it shin to suck her in? As if he could read her thoughts her rival burst into natural laughter and said it was a present.

"Wow! It's so pretty you made it?"

"Um with Amiboshi's help. He's got great hands."

Now that was also weird, the illusionist would never cooperate with other weaker seishi. Those he considered weak of course. The necklace shimmered and smelt of the fragrance of leaves and seeds. Made of branch.

"That's it, goodbye." The tone was low, soft and shy suddenly.

"Matte!" This timeAlex turned around. She said quickly, "I appreciate this and thank you! Would you join us tomorrow then? At the field mission.." He'd just lost his closest mates and she had said the wrongest thing! The man smiled and indicated an okay.

She fumbled for anything, anything at all for Tomo not tp reapply his makeup and lose himself and then she held his hand. He started but didn't pull away.

"Have you ever thought of not painting your face?" I want to know the meaning of peace and love, I want to know the meaning of your loneliness---- BOA

"Nope today--- I was in a better mood. Are you actually worried for me?" She thought for a bit and squeezed his feminine hand and it felt nice,

"Kind of. You are fellow seishi anyway, how can I stay cold. I want to tell you that Lord Nadin doesn't love me. You know that don't you? So why are we fighting like this?"

They strolled towards the dining room now empty except for the mais cleaning. He led her to the more private quarters at the palace windows.

"You haven't answered me."

"I guess--- I just need a reason to keep living on, if I don't fight with you, at all. I would have less reason to keep living." As Tomo spoke, remnants of Alex surfaced and his features contorted in heartpain, his unrequitedness, what the meaning of living was... "But it's different now. I feel less alone anymore." Thankfully he recomposed his face and turned to have contact with her eyes.

She looked up. "That's great! If you'd just be like this everyday, we could work out something." She smiled up at the amber-eyes bishounen. Tomo grinned.

"And let you take advantage no way! We both love him."

Salin asked if they could be casual friends. Tomo reached out an elegant hand to push away a stray hair glued to his neck and nodded. Salin fingered the necklace. The view of the garden was fantastic today, the flowers and leaves seemed to gleam. Sunbirds chirruped and chased each other.

"If you want to talk you can, to me, Tomo. If you find it hard, and nobody to listen. Anyway I think you'd be a great listener." At length the lightning youth said.

Tomo laughed naturally, hugged her awhile and held his hand to the sun. A robin landed there, fluffing up its body.

The end


End file.
